Goku (Dragon Ball)
Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball Series. A male Saiyan sent to Earth as a baby to destroy the planet, Goku lost his instinctual aggression after hitting his head and grew up to be Earth's greatest defender. Games *Dragon Ball Z: Ultimate Battle 22 *Dragon Ball Z: Hyper Dimension *Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Taiketsu *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Sagas *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi *Super Dragon Ball Z *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road *Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3 *Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit *Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World *Dragon Ball Z: Attack of the Saiyans *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast *Dragon Ball Z: Tenkaichi Tag Team *Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Z *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse *Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 *Dragon Ball FighterZ *Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot *Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle *Dragon Ball Fusions *Dragon Ball Legends *Dragon Ball Heroes *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission 2 *Dragon Ball Heroes: Ultimate Mission X *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission *Jump Force *Dragon Ball Z 5 *Dragon Ball: Devolution Subpages */Gallery/ */Profiles/ Forms Super Saiyan The most commonly used of Goku's transformations, Super Saiyan is usually first achieved during the battle with Frieza on Namek. This form increases Goku's muscles, turns his eyes green and causes his hair to go blonde and stand up. His personality often becomes more aggressive, particularly during its first use on Namek. Super Saiyan 2 Goku usually first achieves Super Saiyan 2 during his training in the Other World some time after the defeat of Cell. While in this form, his hair grows longer and spikier, his forehead gains three bangs, and his aura gains sparks of electricity. This form is the least often used of the basic Super Saiyan transformations, as it is quickly surpassed by Super Saiyan 3, but it continues to be occasionally used even after Goku starts acquiring godly forms. Super Saiyan 3 Super Saiyan 3 is the strongest regular Super Saiyan form attained by Goku, and was first used during the initial fight with Majin Buu. This form causes Goku's hair to grow to his thighs, removes his eyebrows and makes his forehead more prominent. Though this often isn't translated into gameplay, Super Saiyan 3 is the most draining of Goku's forms and often proved impractical during battles. Because of this, Goku usually stops becoming a Super Saiyan 3 after achieving more powerful forms. Super Saiyan 4 Super Saiyan 4 is a unique Super Saiyan form, accessed by mastering the Golden Great Ape state. Though it is usually only GT Goku and Xeno Goku who attain this form, it has on occasion been used by regular Goku - for example in Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2, where they achieved this form in the place of Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan due to the manipulations of the demon Fu. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan God is the first godly form attained by Goku, and uses God Ki to increase Goku's power far beyond that of a Super Saiyan 3. This form is usually first achieved through a ritual that requires five righteous Saiyans to channel their power into a sixth, though Goku later uses the transformation without the ritual being needed. While using the form, Goku's appearance is mostly the same as his base form, with the exception of possessing red hair, red irises and becoming slightly thinner. Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan (usually shortened to SSGSS, and also referred to as Super Saiyan Blue) is the second godly form achieved by Goku, and is accessed by combining the power of Super Saiyan God with the Super Saiyan form. He achieves this form while training with Whis, and first uses it to fight against Golden Frieza. Goku's appearance in this form is nearly identical to his Super Saiyan form, with the only notable difference being the colour of his hair and irises turning to a bright cyan and his aura becoming a vibrant blue. Super Saiyan (Berserk) A corrupted version of the Super Saiyan form, Super Saiyan (Berserk) was a form taken on by Goku on the Prison Planet after being corrupted by Cumber's ki. In this state he gains black sparks, and his eyes become pure white. Goku turned on his allies, fighting alongside Cumber until Golden Cooler knocked him out of the form and returned him to his senses. Super Saiyan (Berserk) is more of a variation of Super Saiyan instead of a distinct form in its own right, and in theory any of Goku's forms could be corrupted in the same fashion. Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi Moveset Base *Solar Flare *Kaio-Ken *Kamehameha *Kaio-Ken Attack *Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan *Afterimage *Full Power Charge *Super Kamehameha *High Power Rush *Instantaneous Transmission Kamehameha Super Saiyan 2 *Instantaneous Transmission *Explosive Wave *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *High Power Rush *Super Kamehameha Super Saiyan 3 *Instantaneous Transmission *Power Up to the Very Limit *Full Power Energy Blast Volley *Super Explosive Wave *Super Kamehameha Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2 Moveset Base *Give me energy! *Kaio-ken *Kamehameha *Kaio-ken Attack *Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan *Wild Sense *Saiyan Soul *Angry Kamehameha *Meteor Smash *Instant Kamehameha Super Saiyan 2 *Instant Transmission *Full Power *Kamehameha *Meteor Smash *Super Kamehameha Super Saiyan 3 *Instant Transmission *Power Up to the Very Limit *Super Kamehameha *Super Explosive Wave *Dragon Fist Dragon Ball: Xenoverse 2 Parallel Quests Base *A Deal?! The Saiyan Brothers (Level 2, HP: 3,760) **Afterimage **Kamehameha *Prepare for The Attack of Saiyans! (Level 5, HP: 9,301) **Kamehameha Boost **Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Turn Retreat *Saiyan Blood (Level 7, HP: 9,908) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Turn Retreat *Invade Earth (1) (Level 10, HP: 7,101) **Kamehameha **Kaioken **Full Power Energy Blast Volley **Spread Shot Retreat *Invade Earth (2) (Level 11, HP: 7,484) **Kamehameha **Spirit Bomb **X3 Kaioken **x4 Kaioken Kamehameha **Spread Shot Retreat *Saiyan Pride (1) (Level 13, HP: 8,501) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Afterimage **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Saiyan Pride (2) (Level 18, HP: 14,389) **Kaioken Assault **Kamehameha **Spirit Bomb **X20 Kaioken **x20 Kaioken Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Clash Of Kin! (Level 26, HP: 17,885) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Afterimage **Super Saiyan **Super Kamehameha *Legendary Super Saiyan (1) (Level 26, HP: 12,595) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Spirit Bomb **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Legendary Super Saiyan (2) (Level 27, HP: 12,840) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Super Saiyan **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Let's Train (Level 28, HP: 14,168) **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Super Saiyan **Super Kamehameha *The Cell Games Begin (Level 30, HP: 14,664) **Super God Fist **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Super Saiyan **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Power Teams (Level 30, HP: 14,664) **Super God Fist **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Super Saiyan **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *16 of the Official History (Level 34, HP: 15,586) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Super Kamehameha **Super Saiyan **Spirit Explosion *2nd World Tournament Tag Team (Level 38, HP: 17,442) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Namek Berserker (Level 40, HP: 17,866) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Super Saiyan Bargain Sale (1) (Level 40, HP: 17,866) **Super God Fist **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Super Saiyan **Super Kamehameha *Super Saiyan Bargain Sale (2) (Level 44, HP: 30,114) **Super God Fist **Kamehameha **Super Saiyan 3 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Majin Revival (1) (Level 41, HP: 18,073) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Majin Revival (2) (Level 43, HP: 18,479) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Super Saiyan 3 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Potara Warrior (Level 46, HP: 17,964) **Meteor Crash **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **X20 Kaioken **Super Kamehameha *Power of a Super Saiyan God (Level 55, HP: 13,123) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Eternal Rival (1) (Level 48, HP: 16,636) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Spirit Bomb **X20 Kaioken **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Eternal Rival (2) (Level 50, HP: 18,687) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Super Saiyan **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Eternal Rival (3) (Level 52, HP: 18,819) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Super Saiyan 3 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Parent and Child (1) (Level 54, HP: 18,951) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Parent and Child (2) (Level 56, HP: 18,497) **Sledgehammer **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Wake Up! (Level 58, HP: 19,220) **Instant Transmission **Kamehameha **Meteor Crash **Super Saiyan **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Ultimate Brotherly Battle (Level 52, HP: 18,819) **Meteor Strike **Kamehameha **Spirit Boost **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Saiyan Warriors (1) (Level 54, HP: 18,951) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Saiyan Warriors (2) (Level 56, HP: 19,084) **Meteor Blow **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Super Saiyan 3 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Super-Super Ultimate Series of Battles! (1) (Level 65, HP: 19,722) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Super Saiyan **Super Kamehameha *Super-Super Ultimate Series of Battles! (2) (Level 66, HP: 19,799) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Super Saiyan 3 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Super-Super Ultimate Series of Battles! (3) *Saiyan Revolt *The Ultimate Rivalry *The Future's Greatest Hope! (Level 55, HP: 20,481) **Super God Fist **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Super Saiyan 2/Super Saiyan 3 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Catch Kefla If You Can! (Level 89, HP: 25,000) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Super Saiyan 2 **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Frieza Force on the Hunt (Level 91, HP: 24,000) **Super God Fist **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan (Level 91, HP: 20,470) **Super God Fist **Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion Super Saiyan God *The New Warriors (Level 50, HP: 20,700) **Kamehameha **Super Dragon Fist **Ki Blast Cannon **Super Kamehameha **Explosive Wave *Power of a Super Saiyan God (1) (Level 55, HP: 37,289) **Super Dragon Fist **x10 Kamehameha **Ki Blast Cannon **Instant Transmission **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Power of a Super Saiyan God (2) *Old Rivals and Dragon Balls (Level 55, HP: 37,289) **Super Dragon Fist **x10 Kamehameha **Ki Blast Cannon **Instant Transmission **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Saiyan Battle (Level 66, HP: 21,931) **Super Dragon Fist **Kamehameha **Ki Blast Cannon **Instant Transmission **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion SSGSS *First Training *Room to Spare (Level 50, HP: 20,700) **Burst Kamehameha **Super God Shock Flash **Instant Transmission **Super Kamehameha **Warp Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Eternal Rival (Level 60, HP: 21,442) **Burst Kamehameha **Super God Shock Flash **Instant Transmission **Super Kamehameha **Warp Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *The Ultimate Rivalry *Seeking Fighters for Tournament! *Warriors of Universes 6 & 7! (Level 68, HP: 22,108) **Super God Shock Flash **Burst Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Warp Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *The Future's Greatest Hope! (Level 65, HP: 42,621) **Super God Shock Flash **Burst Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Warp Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Doppelganger Dispute! (Level 73, HP: 46,886) **Super God Fist **Burst Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Maximum Charge **Warp Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Beerus's Tournament Troubles (Level 81, HP: 20,270) **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Instant Transmission **Maximum Charge **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! (Level 90, HP: 21,508) **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Instant Transmission **Maximum Charge **Super Kamehameha **Warp Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Proof's in the Potara (Level 87, HP: 20,220) **Super God Shock Flash **Burst Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Warp Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Multiverse Match of the Century (Level 95, HP: 32,250) **Super God Shock Flash **Burst Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Warp Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Frieza Force on the Hunt (Level 93, HP: 26,000) **Super God Shock Flash **Burst Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Warp Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Legendary Starving Saiyan Broly (Level 92, HP: 19,000) **Super God Shock Flash **Burst Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Warp Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *The Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan (Level 93, HP: 25,575) **Super God Shock Flash **Burst Kamehameha **Instant Transmission **Charged Ki Wave **Warp Kamehameha **Super Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Universe 7's Next God of Destruction (Level 94, HP: 25,000) **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Instant Transmission **Maximum Charge **Super Kamehameha **Warp Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion *Tournament of Power Round 2 (Level 93, HP: 22,023) **Kamehameha **Super God Fist **Instant Transmission **Maximum Charge **Super Kamehameha **Warp Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion Ultra Instinct *The Final Battle Before the Final Battle?! (Level 97, HP: 39,789) **Meteor Crash **Kamehameha **Soaring Fist **Surging Spirit **Super Kamehameha **Godly Display **Instant Rise *Proof's in the Potara (Level 93, HP: 25,000) **Meteor Crash **Kamehameha **Soaring Fist **Surging Spirit **Super Kamehameha **Godly Display **Instant Rise *Universe 7's Next God of Destruction (Level 96, HP: 23,000) **Meteor Crash **Kamehameha **Soaring Fist **Surging Spirit **Super Kamehameha **Godly Display **Instant Rise *Breaking Down the Barrier (Level 97, HP: 30,000) **Meteor Crash **Kamehameha **Soaring Fist **Surging Strike **Super Kamehameha **Godly Display **Instant Rise *Tournament of Power Round 2 (Level 95, HP: 25,000) **Meteor Crash **Kamehameha **Soaring Fist **Surging Spirit **Super Kamehameha **Godly Display **Instant Rise Expert Missions SSGSS *In the Realm of the Gods: Goku (Level 90, HP: 63,000) **Burst Kamehameha **Super God Shock Flash **Super God Fist **Super Kamehameha **Warp Kamehameha **Spirit Explosion Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Attacks Base *Dancing Twin Dragon Blast *Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb *Super Dragon Fist *Super Kamehameha Kaioken *Kamehameha *Spirit Bomb Super Saiyan *Dancing Twin Dragon Blast *Kamehameha *Super Dragon Fist *Super Kamehameha Super Saiyan (Berserk) *Berserk Dragon Fist Super Saiyan 3 *Super Dragon Fist *Super Kamehameha Super Saiyan God *Limit Breaker Kamehameha SSGSS *Destruction *God Kamehameha Ultra Instinct -Sign- *Ultra Instinct -Sign- Ultra Instinct *EX Instinct Kamehameha *Silver Dragon Flash *Ultra Instinct BR *Kamehameha Super Saiyan (BR) *Kamehameha SSGSS (BR) *Ultimate God Kamehameha Abilities Base *Battle-Ready *Composed Command *Conserve Strength *Energy Siphon *Fierce Pressure *Fighting Sense *Friends First *Furious Charge *High Spirits *Honed Mind *Limit-Testing Saiyan *Optimistic Super Warrior *Perfect Chance *Power Release *Power Reserve *Power Sync *Ready to Strike Back *Saiyan Fighting Instinct *Senzu Assistance *Senzu Sliver *Sharing Senzu *Strength Unleashed *Strike of Friendship *Strong Under Adversity *Surging Power *Surviving City Life *True Power *Turning the Tables *Unbreakable Will *Ultimate Power Up *Ultra Super Ability *Valiant Warrior *While They're Down Kaioken *Energy Siphon *Iron Will *Solid Defense *While They're Down Super Saiyan *Back from the Brink *Chosen Warriors *Defense Orders *Energy Breaker *Energy Siphon *Feint *Fighting Sense *Friend in Need *Helping Hand *Miracle of Friendship *Perfect Chance *Power Release *Ready for Combat *Senzu Assistance *Senzu Sliver *Senzu Surprise *Sharpshooter *Strong Under Adversity *Super Ability *Surging Power *Surprise Maneuver *Total Confidence *Trusty Ally *Ultimate Power Up Super Saiyan (Berserk) *Encroaching Evil Super Saiyan 3 *Back from the Brink *Brimming Power *Emergency Senzu *Power Beyond Power *Saw It Coming *Senzu Sliver *Senzu Surprise *Ultimate Super Saiyan Super Saiyan God *Intense Focus *Power Release *Saiyan God of Legend SSGSS *25th V Ability *Arale-chan Returns *Back from the Brink *Battle-Ready *Counterstrike Portent *Craving Combat *Do or Die *Emergency Senzu *Friend in Need *Friend of Zen-Oh *Growing Prowess *Hardy Warrior *High Spirits *Incalculable Power *Outstrategize *Power Release *Power Reserve *Ready to Strike Back *Saiyan Fighting Instinct *Seeker of Strength *Sensing Danger *Senzu Assistance *Sharpshooter *Silent Ferocity *Silent Fury *Solitary Showdown *Strongest of the Strong *Super Ability *Super V Ability *Support Fire *Surprise Maneuver *Ultimate Warrior *Universe 7 Champion *Universe Survival *True Power *Trusty Ally *Trusty Teammates *Valiant Warrior Shenron Mode *Seeker of Strength SSGSS Kaioken *Growing Prowess Ultra Instinct -Sign- *A Sign of the End *Counterstrike Imminent *Counterstrike Portent *Fighting Sense *Furious Charge *Goku's Ultra Super Power *Ready to Strike Back *Saiyan Fighting Instinct *Sign of Limitless Potential *Ultra Super Ability *Unhoned Technique Ultra Instinct *Fully Awakened Power *Goku's Ultra Super Power *Silver Warrior *True Power *Ultimate Skill Mastered *Ultra Super Ability BR *Back from the Brink *Senzu Sliver Super Saiyan (BR) *Commanding Blow SSGSS (BR) *Commanding Blow *Unparalleled Power Cards *SH1-01 (Base/Super Saiyan) *SH1-14 (Kaioken) *SH1-29 (SSGSS) *SH1-CP1 (Super Saiyan God) *SH2-01 (Super Saiyan) *SH2-15 *SH2-35 (Super Saiyan) *SH2-CCP1 (Base/Super Saiyan God) *SH2-CP1 (Super Saiyan 3) *SH3-01 (Super Saiyan) *SH3-14 (Super Saiyan 3) *SH3-27 (SSGSS) *SH4-01 (Super Saiyan) *SH4-14 (Kaioken) *SH4-27 *SH5-01 (Super Saiyan) *SH5-14 (Super Saiyan) *SH5-24 *SH5-CP1 (SSGSS) *SH6-01 (Super Saiyan) *SH6-14 *SH6-15 (Kaioken) *SH6-24 *SH6-25 *SH6-ACP9 (SSGSS) *SH6-CP1 (SSGSS) *SH7-01 (Super Saiyan) *SH7-13 (Base/Super Saiyan) *SH7-25 (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *SH7-CP1 (SSGSS) *SH7-CP4 *SH7-SCP1 *SH8-01 (Base/Super Saiyan) *SH8-14 (Super Saiyan) *SH8-21 (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *SH8-HCP1 (SSGSS) *UM1-01 (Base/Super Saiyan) *UM1-13 *UM1-17 (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *UM1-54 *UM1-CP1 (Super Saiyan 3) *UM1-CP2 (SSGSS) *UM1-SEC (Ultra Instinct) *UM2-01 (Base/Super Saiyan) *UM2-14 *UM2-17 *UM2-30 *UM2-31 (Super Saiyan (Berserk)) *UM2-45 (Super Saiyan) *UM2-FCP1 (Super Saiyan) *UM2-SEC (Ultra Instinct) *PBBS-11 (SSGSS) *PBBS2-01 (SSGSS) *PBBS3-01 (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *PBS-02 *PBS-05 (Super Saiyan 3/SSGSS) *PBS-17 (SSGSS) *PBS-18 (Base/Super Saiyan 3) *PBS-30 *PBS-32 (SSGSS) *PBS-33 *PBS-34 (Super Saiyan) *PBS-43 (Super Saiyan) *PBS-46 (SSGSS) *PBS-48 (Super Saiyan/SSGSS) *PBS-59 (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *PCS-02 (Super Saiyan 3) *PCS2-01 (Base/SSGSS) *PCS2-05 *PCS3-05 *PCS4-02 (Super Saiyan) *PCS5-02 (Super Saiyan) *PCS5-05 *PDSS-01 (SSGSS) *PDSS2-01 (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *PG-01 (SSGSS) *PJS-01 (SSGSS) *PJS-02 (SSGSS) *PJS-27 (SSGSS) *PJS-30 (SSGSS) *PJS-38 (Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *PSES2-01 *PSES3-05 (Base/SSGSS) *PSES4-01 (Super Saiyan/SSGSS) *PSES5-01 (SSGSS) *PSS-01 *PTS-01 (SSGSS) *PUMS-01 (Base/SSGSS) *PUMS-08 (Super Saiyan) *PUMS2-01 (SSGSS) *PUMS3-01 (Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *PUMS3-19 (Super Saiyan) *PUMS3-27 (Super Saiyan) *SUPSJ-02 (Ultra Instinct -Sign-/Ultra Instinct) *SVJP-01 (SSGSS) *UMP-01 (SSGSS) *UMP-03 *UMP-05 (Base/Ultra Instinct -Sign-) *UMP-13 (SSGSS) *UMP-14 (SSGSS) *UVPJ-01 (Base/Ultra Instinct) *UVPJ-02 *UVPJ-07 (SSGSS) *UVPJ-09 (SSGSS) *UM3-17 *UM4-17 (Super Saiyan) *UM5-40 (Super Saiyan God) *UM5-50 (BR) *UM5-51 (BR) *UM5-SEC (Ultra Instinct) *UM6-50 (BR, SSGSS) *UM7-61 (BR, Super Saiyan/SSGSS) *H8-43 (Super Saiyan 3) *HJ6-13 (Kaioken) *HGD1-34 (Super Saiyan) *HGD3-16 (Super Saiyan 3) *HGD5-35 (SSGSS) *HGD7-35 (SSGSS/Shenron Mode) *HGD8-33 *HGD9-35 (SSGSS/SSGSS Kaioken) Roblox (Survive the Disasters) Goku appeared in his Super Saiyan form as part of the Kamehameha disaster in Survive the Disasters, before it was replaced by the Neon Blaster. When the disaster began, Goku appeared at the centre-back of the area and began charging a massive Kamehameha. After a few seconds Goku fired the beam, slowly sweeping it across the area to cover both corners. This left blind-spots on either side of Goku, which had to be exploited to survive the disaster. Contact with the beam would instantly kill a player, though Goku himself was harmless. Roblox (Survive the Disasters 2) Goku reappeared as part of the Kamehameha disaster in Survive the Disasters 2, which functioned identically to its appearance in Survive the Disasters, before it was replaced by the Neon Blaster. The game also added a Hyper Disaster version of the disaster, in which the Kamehameha was slightly larger and Goku turned it faster. An Impossible Disaster version was also added where the beam was even larger, reached further across the stage and could be fired from either the left or right side of the map. Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Bosses Category:Dragon Ball Characters Category:Dragon Ball Playable Characters Category:Dragon Ball Bosses Category:Playable Characters (Dragon Ball: Xenoverse) Category:Characters with Dialogue Category:Deities Category:Fathers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Light Users Category:Saiyans